1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combining low frequency map data with high frequency satellite data in a hybrid map image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users rely on traditional map views to obtain basic geographic information about an area of interest, such as which roads intersect, where points of interest are in relation to each other, and what geographic features are in the area. Certain mapping platforms, such as Google Maps (available at http://maps.google.com/), offer an alternative view of the same geographic area in the form of aerial photographs, referred to herein as satellite images. These satellite images provide additional detail about a geographic area, such as the location of trees, paths, buildings, and other natural and man-made features, which together are details that are typically not included in a traditional map view. However, because of the amount of detail in a satellite image, groupings of features of interest such as a park, a campus, a complex, and the like, may be more recognizable to a user from a traditional map than from a satellite image.